Unwilling Adoption
by Beccollie
Summary: After TUE a day before the Avengers movie begins. This is about Kisha getting adopted after everyone she and Danny knew dies in the Nasty burger explosion and fighting Dan Phantom. Danny is adopted by May Parker Spiderman's aunt. This is a quadruple crossover. Read the author's note and Book 1 the Crystal's Beholder before to better understand.
1. Chapter 1 Bitterness

**Hey everybody I'm back and with a new story too! This is actually a quadruple crossover between Danny Phantom, Atlantis the Lost Empire, Ultimate Spiderman and the Avengers. Anyways this isn't a sequel to Book 1 the Crystal's Beholder this is a different take on what I think would've happened after the ultimate enemy. After everyone, but Kisha and Danny dies they're sent to an orphanage in NYC since the one in Amity Park is destroyed along with many buildings from the fight between Dan and Danny and Kisha. Danny gets adopted by his mom's cousin May Parker the aunt of Peter Parker from the Ultimate Spiderman. I hope you guys like this one. Oh, and I almost forgot, James Crystals is Kisha's little brother, but he doesn't appear in this story along with Kisha's friends Gary, Rose, Abby and Alex.**

* * *

**Kisha's P.O.V.**

"Danny!" I shouted causing the couple, their son, Danny and his manager to freeze in front of a pick up truck. I ran as fast as I could out of the dungeon that people call an orphanage panting heavily to catch up to the only person who has kept me grounded for so long. Unfortunately, a lady with short white hair and blue eyes along with her teenage son adopted Danny while I'm being left behind for good. Skidding to a stop, I lunged at Danny locking him into a tight embrace burying my face into his shoulder forcing myself not to sob and break down right there no matter how much I wanted to.

"Shh, it's okay Kisha everything's going to be alright. I promise we'll see each other again," Danny tried to comfort me and I nodded. I pulled away from his embrace and pulled a blue crystal necklace with a golden chain out of my black jeans pocket putting it over his head of messy black hair around his neck.

"I-I want you t-to have this. If it starts to glow really bright that means I'm near and it changes color too," I explained quietly, but my lip was quivering uncontrollably making it sound as if I was trembling. Danny nodded with a small smile and pulled me into a close hug.

"You still have my phone number, right?" Danny asked and I nodded.

"Danny, promise me you'll keep doing good, no matter what?" I begged him quietly and he nodded.

"I promise," Danny, said and I let him go with his new family leaving me all alone with his manager as the truck carrying my hero far, far away. Silently, I watched as the pick up truck drove away unconsciously falling to my knees as the feeling of fear, dread and loneliness wrapped themselves around my blue core in a cocoon. Tears poured out of my eyes as dark clouds of thunder roared loudly and rain began pouring down in torrents, so I gathered up all of my bottled up pain releasing it into a sonic scream so loud that everyone in the U.S. could hear it clearly. The rain drenched my body to the very bone as bitterness crept into my core knowing that it was very unlikely that I'd ever see Danny Fenton ever again. My hero, my best friend, my partner and my lover. A few of the women who worked at the orphanage grabbed me by my arms dragging my limp body back inside the dark building, but I didn't care. I could only feel the agony and the numbness in both my mind and body.

* * *

**I hope you guys like this and please tell me what you guys think through reviews and comments. I'll try to update this as much as possible, but no promises especially after High School started for me.**


	2. Chapter 2 Kisha Gets Adopted

**Hi everyone I'm back and here's a new chapter. Not much for me to say except please please please post some reviews and tell me what you guys think! I really want to know if this story is genuinely good so that I can ****keep updating it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Danny Phantom, Avengers, Atlantis or the Ultimate Spiderman except for my OC's.**

* * *

**The Next Few Months…**

Over the next few months, people have come and gone throughout the orphanage to either interview with children or to collect the newly adopted children. Very few people ever came to interview me and honestly, I stopped caring a long, long time ago. I decided to wait until I turned 18 believing that no one wanted to adopt a girl with pure snow-white hair with blue highlights and soul piercing blue eyes.

"Kisha, we need you to get ready and at least **try **to be civilized enough so that you can get adopted by the Tony Stark," my manager, Sarah, reprimanded me while I just stared at a blank spot in the wall. I said nothing just like I've been doing for the past few months. Sarah sighed heavily as she sat down on my mattress looking at me, but I refused to make eye contact with her. "I know that you really miss Danny, but you need to move on-" I glared at her with such intensity that she didn't even finish.

"I'll go to the stupid interview, but only then," I retorted standing up walking to the door, but I turned around to give her one last glare. "Oh, and you know absolutely nothing about what I feel for Danny so don't try to act like you do." I retorted vehemently stalking out of my room into the interviewing room where parents come to talk with children. For me though, I call it the Interrogation Room. There, sitting in two chairs opposite the one chair between the metal desks was Tony and Pepper Potts shifting nervously.

"Hi, my name's Pepper Potts and this is Tony Stark," the strawberry blonde lady introduced herself cheerfully while Tony just looked plain bored. "Why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself?" Pepper asked trying to strike up conversation. My face remained completely devoid of any emotion.

"My name's Kisha Crystals, but everyone besides my manager calls me KC or whatever. My favorite colors are blue, green, white and black. My siblings are gone, my parents are long gone and my best friend that actually gave me hope in this prison was adopted months ago and I haven't said a word since," I said in a monotone voice and I smiled in satisfaction mentally as both Stark's and Pepper's eyebrows shot up. What I wasn't expecting was for Pepper to practically jump out of her chair and envelope me in a tight embrace as whispered comforting words in my ear, but I they pretty much flew over my head as I fought to hold back more unshed tears. Tony just looked at me with a sympathetic look as I tried to pull up my cold and emotionless façade.

"Tony, we're adopting her no questions asked," Pepper stated in a no nonsense voice and Tony raised an eyebrow up at her, but nodded nonetheless. Pepper got up and left the room to go talk to Sarah leaving me with Tony who was giving me a calculating look.

"What?" I asked finally getting fed up with him just staring at me.

"I'm just wondering why a kid like you can have such scary yet hopeless eyes like yours. Usually, kids your age would have dreams for the future, but you look like you've got nothing left to live for," Tony said confusedly and I sighed heavily pulling up my cold façade again.

"Well, in case you've forgotten my little introduction, I don't really have much to live for anymore," I stated emotionlessly. Tony rolled his eyes in amusement. Huh?

"There you go again with that emotionless façade again. Why don't you try making new friends or something?" Tony asked and I narrowed him with my coldest and nastiest glare taking in the satisfaction in the fact that he actually flinched.

"He's not just a friend he's my best friend. He saved my life countless times that he's become my hero. Because I love him," I froze as Tony stared at me in shock and amusement. I just said I loved Danny Fenton. I've loved him without even realizing it.

"No need to get all defensive," Tony said in a teasing voice, but I just ignored him as I hid in the crevices of my mind thinking about my feelings for Danny. How could I have been so blind? Now he'll never know how I feel and I'll never know if he returns the feelings!

"Kisha, go get your stuff you're now adopted by Tony Stark," Sarah exclaimed excitedly and I nodded dumbly. I can't believe it; I'm finally adopted by one of the richest men in the world! I ran into my room packing up all of my clothes, guitar and other stuff in my duffel bag except my guitar. Pepper was smiling so brightly that it felt like her smile could make even the sun jealous and I inwardly smiled at how kind she seemed. We made our way to the parking lot into a sleek and shiny silver corvette stingray, while Pepper talked on and on about a bunch of things, but I wasn't really paying attention. I'm too busy trying to figure out why they would want to adopt me of all people.

"…I already enrolled you into a private high school in New York," Pepper said and I groaned banging my head against the glass.

"Do I have to go to a private school? With uniforms and stuff like that? Can't I just go to a public school or better yet, not go at all? Like home school?" I complained still banging my head against the wind.

"Hey, don't hurt yourself, kid and don't break the glass," Tony told me in amusement.

"Why don't you want to go to school? Don't you want to make new friends?" Pepper asked and I winced at the sudden pain in my core. Before I could reply Tony decided to pitch in his two cents.

"Oh, she doesn't want new friends she wants her **best **friend who she's surprisingly in **love** with," Tony teased and I glared furiously at him.

"Awww…that's so cute!" Pepper cooed and I shrank back into the seat in a weak attempt to make myself disappear. "I want details! What's his name? What does he look like? When can we meet him? How long have you known him?" Pepper bombarded me with questions left and right as I tried to shrink back farther into the couch. Luckily, Tony noticed my distress and kindly told her to calm down.

"Um…his name's Danny Fenton and he's got messy black hair that nearly covers his left eye, ice blue eyes, pale skin and really tall. I've known him for about a year and I don't think you'll ever meet him," I mumbled the last part and Pepper gave me confused look.

"Why not?" Pepper asked and I sighed heavily as I held back the tears.

"He was adopted a few months ago," I whispered sadly and the car ride became silent until we stopped at a huge building-like tower.

* * *

**Here's a new chapter and I hope you guys liked it. I promise to try and update this as soon as possible, but no promises because I have another story that I need to work on and I've got to deal with High School, so yeah. Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3 A Rough Day

**Here's a new chapter and I hope you guys like it. Not to much to talk about.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but this story and my OC characters.**

* * *

Stark Tower. Figures I'd end up living there. We walked by a receptionist and into a plain elevator with over 100 different buttons. Ooooohhh, shiny and so many!

"It's getting late so tomorrow we'll go shopping and decorate your room," Pepper said and my eyebrow twitched when Pepper wasn't looking making Tony snicker. "What?" Pepper asked confused and I shook my head.

"Nothing, I'm just not a fan of shopping," I told her. The elevator stopped with a soft _Bing_ and the doors opened to reveal a long corridor with beige walls and beige carpet floor. Pepper began talking to Tony about a bunch of stuff that I didn't even attempt to listen and when I looked over at Tony I could tell he was only half listening. After passing a few rooms, Pepper opened up a door and my mouth literally dropped open in shock as my eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. The room is huge! It's the size of practically a penthouse! One of the walls is a complete glass window without curtains, there's a small kitchen, a huge living room, four bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a walk in closet, a queen sized bed, a nightstand and a huge desk.

"Do you like your new room?" Pepper asked with a knowing grin and I could only nod with my mouth still hanging open. "By the way, your school uniform is in your closet, so be up by 6:15 a.m. sharp so that Happy can drop you off at school," Pepper informed me and I snapped out of my trance to look at her in disbelief.

"A uniform? Oh, come on! And who's Happy?" I asked her.

"Happy is our driver, so he'll be taking you to school and picking you up. Tony and I have some work to do with this new Stark Tower," Pepper explained ignoring my outburst about the uniform. I groaned.

"Anyways, just try to get through at least a week of school and if all else fails, then we'll just pluck you right out," Tony reassured me gaining noises of protest from Pepper.

"As long as the uniform isn't pink, then I'll try not to be difficult in the morning," I grumbled dropping my bag on the couch in the living room.

"Why would you be difficult in the morning?" Tony asked curiously and I gave him a look that says 'are you kidding me?'

"Most teens of this century aren't morning people, Tony," I retorted and he chuckled in agreement.

"Well, good night, Kisha, sweet dreams." Pepper said and I gave her an odd look.

"Uh, thanks? G'night," I said and I pretty much slammed the door in their faces. Tiredly, I went into my private bathroom took off my clothes and let the burning hot water wash over me until I was pink. I brushed my teeth and put on a pair of sweatpants and a blue tank top before crawling into bed to sleep only to be plagued by my usual night terrors.

**The Next Morning….**

I awoke to Tony shaking me awake telling me to quickly get ready or risk being late to school. I groaned in annoyance kicking the covers off me as I stumbled into my closet to grab my uniform as Tony waited outside my room. I stared in slight horror at my uniform before just sucking it up and grudgingly put them on and doing my morning duties.

"Nice uniform by the way," Tony said in amusement, but I just rolled my eyes at him as he parked his silver car outside the private high school. My uniform consists of white knee length stockings with navy blue ribbon on the sides, blue tennis shoes, and an incredibly short blue dress with black frill and a white ribbon in the front and a big one on the back, no sleeves, white top with a frilly collar, black bow and a stupid royal blue and black barrette or whatever those French girls wear. All in all, it made me feel like a super rich popular girly girl, who I am in no way on Earth, is how I really am. "No, really it's very…cute," Tony snickered and I grabbed my blue backpack exiting the car waving good-bye.

"New school here I come," I said with a weary sigh as everyone stared at me either with jealousy, curiosity or desire. Ignoring them, I stalked into the building towards the secretary's office picked up my schedule and began to attempt to find my homeroom classroom while looking at the map they provided me with. Mr. Davis is my homeroom teacher I guess. Once I found his classroom, I sat in the back seat in the back of the room hoping that no one would try to talk to me or notice me, but that epically failed when everyone came in along with a tall man who I assumed to be the teacher.

"Hello, everyone we have a new student today. Please Miss Crystals come up in front of the classroom," Mr. Davis said in a British accent. Cool. Reluctantly, I walked up and stood in front of the classroom not saying anything just staring at the students who were pretty much assessing me as well. "Where do you come from, Miss Crystals?" Mr. Davis asked curiously.

"Just KC is fine Mr. Davis," I said politely, "and I'm from Amity Park, Illinois." I added.

"Who are your parents?"

"How rich is your family?"

"Is that your natural hair color?"

"My parents are gone, so I was adopted by Tony Stark yesterday. I don't know nor do I care how rich he is and yes this is my natural hair color," I answered curtly and everyone gasped at the name of my adoptive father. Yeah, that's pretty much how my day went until lunchtime. I saw a bunch of guys cornering two girls against the wall touching them in intimate places and taunting them as the girls looked like they were about to cry. Angrily, I marched up to those guys grabbing the one who began to press themselves against one of the girls and shoved him hard against the opposite wall.

"What the heck are you doing?" the guy demanded and he did a double take once his brown ones met my angry glowing cyan blue eyes.

"Touch those girls again and I cut off your man parts, and shove them down your throat," I warned him icily and then he tried to slap me, but I caught his hand and karate chopped his arm grinning when I heard a loud crack as he howled in pain. Then, his little buddies tried to help him, but I dislocated someone's jaw, broke someone's teeth and caused another one's nose to bleed. Someone called the principal's office and we were all sent there, me with only a few bruises on my knuckles.

"Kisha, please come in," the receptionist told me with a cold look, but I just rolled my eyes at her. "Take a seat." I sat down on the wooden chair.

"Kisha, you're the first person to ever be sent to the Principal's Office on their first day of school. We cannot tolerate such rude and violent behavior to our students for unnecessary reasons," the principal said in a prim voice and I scoffed at him in disbelief.

"'For unnecessary reasons'? Okay, first of all they were touching two innocent girls in the hallway in their intimate areas when they clearly had no right to do that and the girls didn't want them to do that judging by their terrified faces. Second of all, you can't just let those boys go unpunished like that. It's not fair to either me or those girls," I argued furiously.

"Perhaps you misinterpreted what they were doing-"

"Misinterpreting my butt! You don't misinterpret stuff like that, sir-"

"That is enough! You are expelled!" the principal roared and I stared at him in disbelief. That's so unfair!

"For what?" I demanded standing up to look him down with my death glare.

"For undermining my authority, for foul language, violent behavior and discipline issues!"

"Now hold on-," I protested, but Tony stepping into the room with a confused expression cut me off.

"You called?" Tony asked suspiciously with narrowed eyes at me.

"Yes, don't bring this-this monster back into this building ever again! She is expelled!" the principal roared and I snarled lunging to strangle him except for the fact that Tony grabbed my waist before I could reach him. Tony practically had to drag me back to the car as I refused to leave quietly or subdued.

"Do you mind explaining to us why I found you in the Principal's Office about to strangle him and glaring daggers at each other?" Tony demanded after we arrived back at the Tower. We're now sitting in his office with Pepper breathing down my neck with her lectures, but as soon as Tony said that she froze.

"Gee, well, I'm sorry for trying to defend those girls who were practically being raped in the hallways while the principal started spewing out a bunch of things that I didn't even do," I retorted furiously. My anger is dangerously high and if I don't calm down then something bad is going to happen.

"They said that you broke someone's arm, dislocated another's jaw, broke a guy's teeth and caused another boy's nose to bleed before a teacher even got there," Tony stated matter-of-factly and Pepper's face turned bright red. I rolled my eyes.

"I would've done even worse if he hadn't gotten in the way," I mumbled and Pepper glared at me with such intensity that I stared down at my feet.

"Not to mention the fact that one of those guys' parents are lawyers," Tony added disappointedly and I felt a pang of guilt hit me hard as I grimaced.

"This is very, very bad. What were you thinking?" Pepper demanded, but I didn't dare look into her eyes in fear of seeing disgust in there and stayed completely silent. I can't help it if someone's being bullied or harassed in front of me especially since I'm use to standing up for people and defending him or her, rather violently, but in my defense I did tell them to get off the girls. I frowned and glared up at her barely feeling any guilt as she took a few hesitant steps back as I stood up.

"Are you done? Because I'd like to go unpack and block out the rest of the world," I snapped at her. Little did I know that my eyes were glowing dangerously bright. Stalking away furiously, I barely registered Pepper and Tony calling after me, but I ignored them as the doors to the elevator closed in their faces causing me to smirk as it went down to the 10th floor.

"Greetings, Ms. Crystals," a British voice greeted me and I jumped at the sound of the voice it apologized for scaring me.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" I demanded getting into a defensive position.

"I am Mr. Stark's personal artificial intelligence, Jarvis. I am basically his personal nanny, who sees every area of this building except the bathrooms," the voice explained. Wow, Tony has his own artificial nanny with a personality.

"Cool. Tucker would've had a field day if he was here," I exclaimed in amusement.

"Who is this Tucker, Ms. Crystals?" Jarvis asked curiously and I sighed heavily.

"Just…an old friend is all, Jarvis and please call me Kisha," I told Jarvis sadly walking down the halls until I reached room 8, which is where I'm practically going to live in.

"I'm sorry for prying, Kisha," Jarvis apologized and I smiled sadly.

"It's ok," I reassured him as I began to strip my clothes on the way to my bedroom where I grabbed a pair of loose boot cut blue jeans, a neon green off the shoulder shirt that ends right above my belly button, a black tank top, some black combat boots and some black fingerless gloves from my walk in closet. I grabbed my midnight blue guitar with swirly white flames around it into its black case and put my uniform away at the far end of the closet.

"Jarvis, I'm going out to explore a bit don't tell Tony where I am. I need some alone time and if he does ask tell him I'm playing some music," I told Jarvis and he warned me that it wasn't a good idea to go out without telling Tony, but he agreed nonetheless. I greeted the receptionist as I walked past her and she waved in greeting, and I smiled as the sun was still high up in the sky. I'm so gonna enjoy this warm summer weather for as long as I can. Not really caring which direction I went in, I walked towards the right side of the sidewalk until I came to a brown bench and sat down. I opened up my guitar case and began to strum an upbeat tune smiling as the perfect song came to mind, and I didn't even notice as people began to crowd around me. It's just me and my guitar.

"**I tend to be busier than I should be,**

**And I tend to think that time is going to wait for me,**

**Sometimes I forget and take for granted,**

**That it's a beautiful life we live,**

**I don't want to miss the moments like this,**

**This is a beautiful life you give,**

**You're the reason for every good thing,**

**Every heartbeat,**

**Everyday we get to breathe,**

**You're the reason for anything that lasts,**

**Every second chance every laugh,**

**Life is so sweet,**

**You're the reason for every good thing,**

**Every good thing,**

**Every good thing,**

**Every good thing,**

**You're the reason for every good thing,**

**Every good thing,**

**Every good thing,**

**Every good thing,**

**Every good thing,**

**There will days,**

**That you give me more than I can take,**

**But I now you always make,**

**Beauty from my heartache,**

**Don't want to forget or take for granted,**

**That it's a beautiful life we live,**

**I'm not going to miss the moments like this,**

**You're the reason for every good thing,**

**Every heartbeat,**

**Everyday we get to breathe-" **I got cut off by the sound of someone clapping overdramatically and as a bunch of people groaned by someone shoving them aside. A tall man with brown eyes, dark skin and wearing what appeared to be a gangster outfit as he sashayed up to me with a smirk on his face.

"Can I help you?" I asked in a monotone and he laughed.

"The real question is, can I help you? You see cupcake, I'm Billy Tanner a record producer looking for some talent and my, my, you're dripping with so much talent!" Billy Tanner exclaimed and I eyed him suspiciously.

"How do I know you're not some fake who says this to every pretty girl just so you can gain their trust and sell them to human trafficking?" I asked unfazed by the horrified gasps and the look of disgust on his face.

"I-I can assure you that I'm not like that, cupcake-" Billy began defending himself, but I held up my hand to silence.

"I'm sorry that was a little too blunt and very rude of me," I apologized with a fake sincere look plastered on my face and he accepted it readily. On the inside I just rolled my eyes in annoyance. "I just get really angry when people are interrupting my music sessions." I said in a warning tone and he raised his hands up in defeat as he backed away blending in with the crowd.

"Any suggestions?" I asked curiously and immediately everyone's arms shot up into the air. I picked the little girl with the piggy tails and she whispered a song by Bruno Mars. "Excellent choice," I commented and she giggled as she hopped over to her mother. Strumming the strings I began to play the song and that's how it went until nighttime, and when I went to put away my guitar, I saw bunch of one dollar, five dollar and one or two ten dollar bills! Wow, how did I not notice that? Smiling brightly, I put my guitar over the money closed up the case and cheerfully walked back to Stark Tower by going in the same general direction as before, when I felt someone grab me dragging me high up into the air as I screamed. Eventually, whoever grabbed me dropped me on top of the Stark Tower and I looked up getting in a defensive stance until I saw Iron Man, so I relaxed.

"Where the heck have you been young lady?" Tony demanded as his facemask went up giving me a concerned look. I looked at him in confusion. Did he actually care about my safety? Was he looking for me flying around in the suit?


	4. Chapter 4 The Reunion

**Hello everyone I'm back and thank you for the three people who had reviewed and commented on this story, except for the one anonymous reviewer who called me a poser. That was very harsh and not appreciated whatsoever because I'm no poser. Anyways there will be some new characters in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Danny Phantom, Avengers, Atlantis the Lost Empire or the Ultimate Spiderman. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Didn't Jarvis tell you? I was playing music," I said cautiously and his face morphed into an outraged one. Uh oh.

"I thought he meant in your room!" Tony shouted grabbing me by my arm dragging me over to the couch shoving me don on it. "I had to literally threaten to send you back to the orphanage just to get him to tell me in which direction you went!" Tony added and I froze looking at him with a look of sadness. Embarrassingly, a tear slid down my face and my lip trembled. He really hates me, now. Tony froze as he saw me start to cry.

"Then why don't you send me back? See if I care! I was going to run away from there anyways!" I shouted storming into the penthouse ignoring a worried Pepper.

"Wait, Kisha! I wasn't actually going to-" Tony began apologizing, but I cut him off.

"Don't even bother! I bet the only reason you adopted me was for freaking publicity!" I shouted not even daring to look at him.

"That's not-"

"Mr. Stark we need to talk," a calm voice said and everyone froze as the elevator opened up to reveal a pale man with blue eyes wearing a clean blue suit with a black data pad stand inside the elevator.

"Who's…the guy in the pan suit?" I asked sniffling and wiping away my tears away furiously.

"Mr. Stark who is this girl?"

"This is my adoptive daughter, Kisha," Tony said in a cautious voice.

"Hello Kisha, my name is Agent Phil Coulson from SHIELD-" the man said, but I cut him off.

"What are you doing here and how do you know Stark?" I asked getting straight to the point. I didn't notice Tony wince slightly behind me. Coulson stared at me with calculating eyes, but I refused to look elsewhere and I was confused when he placed a hand to his ear.

"Sir, I found her," Coulson spoke through something in his ear. I stared at him dumbfounded.

"What?" everyone, but Coulson asked confused.

"Mr. Stark we're facing a global catastrophe and we need both you and Ms. Crystals to come in," Coulson said calmly and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Is this about the Avengers Initiative? Which I know nothing about," Pepper asked and then she tried to cover it up. Avengers Initiative? What's that? Pepper passed the black data pad over to Tony taking his glass of champagne after she gave hers to Coulson.

"The Avengers Initiative was scraped and I thought I didn't qualify," Tony stated hastily as he walked around the penthouse until he stopped outside as a spinning metal circle thing began taking pieces of his armor off him.

"I didn't know that," Pepper said looking away from Coulson.

"They said I was volatile…reckless…don't play well with others," Tony listed off on his fingers as he walked back into the penthouse wearing a black t-shirt allowing me to see the glowing blue light from his arc reactor and black cargo pants. Strangely, my eyes started to turn cyan blue as I felt my crystal float towards Tony trying to pull me in his direction as I started going into a trance-like state.

"Blue….." I whispered and everyone in the room stared at me in slight horror and confusion as I pointed towards Tony's arc reactor.

"Why is she pointing to my arc reactor? Coulson what's going on? What's wrong with her?" Tony demanded terrified, but I snapped out of it as soon as he asked the last question.

"There's nothing wrong with me, Tony. I'm just special," I retorted moving towards the elevator, but Coulson was blocking the way.

"I beg to differ considering normal people don't go into a trance-like state with glowing eyes with a crystal floating towards other people!" Tony shouted completely freaked out and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, normal people don't have circular arc reactors stuck in their chests, now do they Tony?" I retorted vehemently and thankfully that shut him up.

"Why does SHIELD want you in the first place? What haven't you told us, Kisha?" Pepper asked concerned and I outright laughed in her face. Things are getting tense let's make it even more so.

"Oh, there's so much I haven't told you. In fact, SHIELD barely even knows anything about me, except for my dual identities," I said amusedly while jabbing a thumb in Coulson's direction.

"Well, as your legal guardian I have the right to know whatever your hiding," Tony snapped back as he walked towards us and I roared at him as my eyes turned to blue slits causing everyone to take a few steps back.

"Here's some info about me. I tried to help a friend play hero, and do you know what that got us? It got guns pointed at our backs just because of what we were. We now have an entire organization from the government bearing down on us with weapons made to kill and dissect us. More so my friend than me," I replied bitterly.

"And SHIELD has been keeping the GIW off your trails along with Phantom's trail. Why do you think they haven't attacked you and Phantom at the orphanage?" Coulson explained and I crossed my arms in annoyance.

"I'll help you with this global catastrophe, but only this once. I'm not looking to join any meta-human boy bands. I work solo or with a partner and that partner's Phantom," I said firmly. He tried to stare me down, but I'm having none of it! Nobody stares a princess down! After a few moments of tense and awkward silence, he sighed heavily and nodded making me smirk.

"I'll speak with Director Fury about it," Coulson relented.

"Good and you tell Fury not to mess with Phantom. He's got enough to deal with already," I added and he glared at me furiously.

"I'm afraid that's out of the question," Coulson said with a small smug smile.

"Why?"

"Because he's already on the Helicarrier."

**A Few Hours Later…**

As soon as Coulson said that Danny was already on the Helicarrier, I immediately agreed to join them after I grabbed a few things in my room. While I was gone, either Pepper or Tony had bought me a new phone and iPod with all of my contacts on it. I felt pretty guilty about how I'd been acting towards Pepper, so I wrote a little note for Pepper and told Jarvis to tell her to come in later on to read it. I followed Coulson onto a black SUV and I fell asleep on our way to an airport, but they woke me up once we reached the secluded jet plane and then I fell asleep again until we to the Helicarrier. Only I was surprised to see that it was already late in the morning by the time we reached it and I cringed when I found out that I hadn't showered yet or changed clothes.

"Hey, Coulson?" I called to the silent and stoic man in the corner. "Is there a shower here or a bathroom?" I asked tiredly.

"Over there's a bathroom, no showers except for those on the Helicarrier." Coulson said and I groaned in annoyance walking over to the stall where I fixed my hair into a high ponytail, washed my face and brushed my teeth.

"Strap in your seatbelts, we're landing," a pilot stated over the intercom so I hurriedly got in my seat and strapped on the seatbelt as the plane tipped down. I wasn't afraid since I use to fly all the time, but it did feel really weird. "You may leave now." I took off the seatbelt grabbed my old backpack and ran out of the plane only to shield my eyes from the bright sun looking for where I'm supposed to go.

"This way," Coulson said and I followed him past all of the marching SHIELD agents until we stopped in front of a group of three people. A tall guy with blonde hair slicked back in a 40s hair style wearing a brown leather jacket, khaki pants, ocean blue eyes and brown shoes turned around to give me a friendly smile.

"Hello, little lady my name's Steven Rodgers, but just please call me Steve. Others know me as Captain America," the blonde guy introduced himself and I mentally squealed at getting to meet the legendary Captain America. I glared at him as I shook his hand.

"Don't call me little lady, ever," I warned him emotionless.

"Don't call her short either or she'll rip you limb from limb," a familiar voice said and I squealed when someone's arms wrapped around me from behind lifting me up into the air.

"Put me down!" I exclaimed indignantly and I refrained from shivering as Danny chuckled. He put me down grinning madly as I pouted crossing my arms across my chest.

"Did you miss me, Kisha?" Danny asked playfully and I huffed turning away from him.

"No hug for you until after I say hi to the others," I replied as I restrained myself from smiling as he gave me his signature adorable puppy pout.

"Please?" Danny asked sadly and I ignored him as I shook hands with a lady with short curly red hair, cobalt blue eyes wearing a tight red shirt under a brown leather jacket, black combat boots and a gun strapped to her hip.

"Natasha Romanoff or the Black Widow," the woman said with an expressionless face.

"Kisha Crystals or as most people know me as Crysta," I smiled at her surprised expression.

"You don't look like your super heroine at all," Natasha commented and I chuckled.

"I know," I said cheekily.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Bruce Banner," a tanned middle-aged man with dark brown and white messy hair introduced with a kind smile.

"Pleasure to meet you," I said excitedly. I've always been a fan of the Hulk since I first found out about him, and I kicked Danny in the shin when I heard him snicker.

"What?" Bruce asked curiously.

"She's a fan of the Other Guy," Danny said amusedly and I glared at him as I blushed slightly. I stuck my tongue out at him as he raised an eyebrow up at me. "Aren't you so mature," Danny mock complimented. I raised my hand and lit it up with blue flames holding it warningly at his hair.

"Do you want me to burn your hair in the middle of your sleep?" I threatened and his face turned pale as he held his hands up in defense.

"Sorry, but can I get a hug now?" Danny asked pouting again and I rolled my eyes at him, but I gave him a hug nonetheless. I smiled happily as he returned the hug and I didn't want to let go of him at all, but eventually we had to as the grown ups just had to get our attention

"Are you two a couple or something?" Natasha asked bluntly and we both blushed as we furiously made sounds of protests. "What? It looked like it," Natasha said as if it were obvious.

"Director Fury wants to meet you guys in the bridge," Coulson said and we followed him into the Helicarrier walking through never ending dark gray metal corridors. That is until we stepped into a huge command room with rows and rows of people looking at computers and a huge glass window.

"Wow," I whispered in awe at the all of the amazing technology.

"I know. Tucker would've loved this," Danny whispered in my ear and I sighed sadly nodding in agreement.

"You know, his identity was pretty easy to figure out, but you were one tough puzzle piece to solve until we compared both of your voices together," a tall dark skinned man with a black eye patch and dark trench coat said. I stared at the intimidating looking man unflinching and shrug my shoulders with a smug grin on my face.

"I do have the ability to change my appearance just not my voice," I said smugly with my arms crossed against my chest. "What I didn't appreciate was the fact that you nearly told my adoptive…guardians about my secret." I retorted with narrowed eyes and he narrowed his eyes at me, too.

"Why would you plan on keeping it a secret?" Dr. Fury asked suspiciously and I scoffed at him in disbelief.

"Honestly, Captain One-Eye? Would you?" I asked in annoyance and he rolled his eyes mumbling something about kids needing to learn some respect.

"Regardless, we need you and Dr. Banner to help locate the Tesseract," Dr. Fury explained neutrally.

"I'm sorry sir, but how is Kisha supposed to help locate the Tesseract? She doesn't exactly look like a genius, no offense," Steve said directing the last part to me, but I smiled cheerfully. Wait a minute, he's got a point!

"It's okay, I'm not really a genius at all. I just manage to get all my schoolwork done unlike someone I know," I none to discreetly pointed at Danny who rolled his eyes.

"Ha, Ha, very funny Kisha," Danny stated sarcastically and I patted him on the shoulder.

"Thank you, I try," I thanked him with a grin.

"Are you two done flirting? Because we actually have work to do," Fury said sarcastically and we blushed indignantly.

"Can we leave if we keep annoying you?" I asked hopefully raising my hand eagerly and he smirked darkly.

"You wish, but to answer Rodgers' question we found something a little odd about Kisha. Her body radiates a very faint energy signature that we managed to pick up, that energy signature is the exact same one as the Tesseract's energy signature. Care to explain, Ms. Crystals?" Fury explained looking suspiciously at me through narrowed eyes. I stared at him confused thinking deeply.

"Could you show me a picture of the Cube? I think it might help," I asked curiously and he pulled out a photograph out of nowhere handing it to me; a small cyan blue cube with energy pulsating out of it in waves. My eyes glowed a bright cyan blue as I was hit with a strong memory.

_Flashback_

_A large crowd of people were surrounding the front of the castle as the Crystal Heart began to glow extra bright watching as some of the blue energy was separating from the sphere of light. It formed into a small cube-like figure landing softly in my hands._

_Flashback Ended._

I gasped stumbling backwards dropping the photograph and I was about to fall if Danny hadn't grabbed my elbow keeping me upright.

"Are you alright?" Danny asked, but his voice sounded far away as I took deep breaths trying to calm my racing heart.

"I'm fine I was just…hit with a…bright flashback," I mumbled shakily leaning onto Danny's shoulder.

"Whose 'her'?" Natasha asked confused and suspicious.

"The first thing you should know about my powers is that they weren't always mine. My powers were at one point sentient, and sometimes I get flashbacks of the past. The cube was…in a word 'born' from my powers thousands of years ago from my powers." I explained uncomfortably as everyone's eyes on me. I don't exactly trust Fury or SHIELD for that matter, so I'm definitely not going to tell them the truth. Who knows what they'll do to me.

"Wait a minute, are you saying that you're the Tesseract's creator?" Natasha asked confused. I shook my head.

"I don't know," I whispered softly faking my confusion and nervousness. I'm literally the best actress and if I could I'd be doing a happy dance. "I'll try to help you, but I can't find it unless you can give me a small amount of its energy to me so I can track it." I said to Fury.

"You'll find a few samples in the lab," Fury said staring straight at my crystal necklace and narrowed my eyes at him.

"Quit staring at my necklace," I snapped and everyone looked at me as if I'd grown a second head.

"That looks like a sliver of the Tesseract," Fury accused and I glared so darkly that the skies turned dark.

"It's not,"

"It wouldn't hurt to check,"

"Actually, it would," Danny said causing everyone to look at him. "The crystal is a part of Kisha's soul. If you ask her to take it off it's like asking a ghost what its obsession is, which is like asking them to strip right in front of you." Danny explained with a hard look in his eyes and everyone winced except for Fury.

"60 percent match-wait cross match 72 percent in Stuttgart, Germany," an agent called from their desk.

"Captain, Agent Romanoff, Phantom and Crysta you're up. Oh, and Crysta your boyfriend made you a new suit," Fury stated firmly, but smirked at the last part, me and Danny to make more sounds of protest.

"Wait, when did you make me a suit? And why?" I asked completely dumbfounded at his goofy grin.

"Partners gotta stick together, right?" Danny asked cheerfully and I glared at him.

"That's not what you said a couple of months ago," I retorted stopping and he cringed at my tone. Not giving him a chance to say anything, I walked pass him into the girls' room without caring as Natasha and Steve stared at us both confused and worriedly. There was a small metal plague with my name in silver writing and my eyes widened at the sight of my new suit making me regret snapping at Danny the way I did in the hallway. It was a navy blue long sleeved shirt, midnight black skinny jeans, and some navy blue elbow length gloves, long black hooded cloak, black combat boots and a cyan blue utility belt.

"Nice suit," a feminine voice commented and I whirled around only to see Natasha leaning against the wall with a thoughtful expression.

"Thanks," I said softly reaching for it as I began to put on the new suit as did Natasha only with her skintight suit.

"If you and Danny aren't a couple, then what are you?" Natasha asked softly and I felt tears begin to prick the edges of my eyes, but I forcibly held them back. I sighed heavily.

"I…don't know," I whispered softly for only her to hear and she gave me an understanding nod.

"You ready?" Natasha asked and I nodded as we headed out of the changing room towards the hangar. We waited about 10 minutes until Steve and Danny to met us on the plane silently as Steve went into full Captain America mode. The ride was silent except for Steve talking about the plan on capturing Loki on the ride while Danny avoided looking at me the whole time. Steve's going to jump out and engage Loki with my help while Natasha pilots the plane and Danny helps the civilians. He's the leader after all.

"It's time." Natasha said and I jumped out of the plane after Steve shielded the old man who had stood up to Loki followed by Danny who gave me thumbs up as we neared the ground and I smiled softly at him.

"The man out of time. Who's the girl?" a male voice taunted and I burst out laughing.

"Oh, my gosh when Fury described you, I thought you'd be scarier," I giggled at his golden reindeer antlers. Both men looked at me funny and I shrugged casually.

"I'm not the one out of time, Loki," Steve said with a scowl on his face as the plane appeared behind him.

"Loki, stand down," Natasha's voice boomed through the speakers and he shot a blue beam at it, but she maneuvered it out of the way in the nick of time. Then, a large hand grabbed me by the throat and a golden blade was pressed against my throat.

"You've got 5 seconds to put me down before one out of two things happen," I warned Loki calmly and he chuckled menacingly.

"Like what?" he asked me confidently.

"Like this," I kicked at his manly parts making him grunt in pain connecting the back of my head with his nose disorienting him long enough to escape his grasp and leap up into the air. Captain quickly tackled Loki to the ground after he got up and they rolled around throwing punches at each other until Loki had Steve pinned to the ground with the bunt end of his golden staff.

"Kneel," Loki demanded and I shot a blue fireball knocking him away from Steve. I rolled my eyes at him, drama queen.

"Crysta, look out!" I turned around only to be blasted into the fountain. I lay there slightly dazed until a familiar white-gloved hand pulled me up to my feet and I smiled gratefully.

"You okay, Princess?" Danny asked concerned and I nodded as he led me back to the plane. I froze when I saw a familiar red and gold iron suit turned around to see me holding hands with Danny. Oh crud.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked noticing me pause and seeing my nervous face.

"Did I ever tell you who adopted me?" I asked him quietly and he shook his head. "Iron Man's my new adoptive daddy now," I whispered and he gaped at me in astonishment. I didn't even notice how we managed to enter into the plan until it was closed.

"I'm guessing that's you right, Kisha?" Tony asked with a serious face and I reluctantly nodded. "Who's your friend? I thought you were madly in love with some kid named Danny Fenton," Tony asked curiously and I literally wanted to crawl into a hole to die at that moment. Everyone froze once Tony said that last sentence and I felt my face turn a very deep shade of red even darker than his armor as my mouth went completely dry. The ship even squeaked to a stop causing everyone except Loki to tumble to the floor, but to make matters even more awkward I landed face first onto Danny's chest. That's when I noticed Danny smiling softly and blushing a deep shade of red, too and everyone stood to their feet as Steve whispered something in Tony's ear making his eyes widened as he looked at me apologetically.

"Oops, I guess I made things awkward," Tony said trying to hide his grin, but it was proving to be difficult. I decided to just stand by Natasha to hide from embarrassment and the tears that threatened to spill over.

"Are you okay?" Natasha whispered and I shook my head whimpering quietly. She gave me a small smile patting my arm in a comforting manner. "It could be worse at least you don't live with him,"

"He's my adoptive father," I said in a small voice and she winced.

"Oh, well, you have my condolences," Natasha reassured me, which made both of us laugh.


	5. Chapter 5 Roar

**Hey fellow ****fan fiction readers I'm really sorry for not updating this story in a long time, but I've been really busy with High School and other things, too. I hope you guys like this next chapter and please continue to let me know what you guys think of this story, but keep the comments appropriate or don't comment at all.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Danny Phantom, Avengers, Ultimate Spider Man or Atlantis the Lost Empire. I only own this story and any OC's I choose to use.**

* * *

A huge clap of lightning flashed across the sky making me jump a little and when I looked over to Loki he seemed a little anxious.

"Kisha, are you doing this?" Danny asked hesitantly and I shook my head.

"Not this time. Something else is causing this," I told him and a loud thud could be heard above the plane. It sounded like something had just landed on top of the roof.

"What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?" Steve taunted Loki who stared at him warily.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows," Loki said cryptically and I thought for a few moments in confusion. Thunder usually comes after lightning, but why would Loki be worried about thunder…oh, fudge feathers! Suddenly, the door to the plane was ripped open allowing an enormous man wearing Viking styled armor and a long red cape charge in punching Tony into Steve knocking them both to the floor, grabbed Loki and flew out with him into the thundering storm. Tony managed to untangle himself off Steve and move towards the edge of the plane stopping only when Steve called out to stop him.

"You think this guy's friendly?" Steve asked Tony and I raised an eyebrow up at him.

"Steve, if he was friendly he wouldn't have really ripped a whole in the plane and take off with Loki or punch Stark into you," I pointed out casually.

"Either way it doesn't matter. If he frees or kills Loki then the Tesseract is lost," Tony stated in his mechanical voice.

"Stark, wait we need a plan of attack," Steve exclaimed irritated, but Tony just ignored him.

"I have a plan. Attack." Tony said and he jumped out of the plane, so Steve grabbed a parachute getting ready to jump, but Natasha stopped him.

"I'd stick this one out Cap these men come from legends they're basically gods," Natasha warned him.

"There's only one god ma'am and I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that," Steve stated and I snickered at his joke. I mentally cheered for Cap. Who know he could be so witty?

"I gotta admit that was a good one," Danny replied impressed as he phased out of the plane joining the other guys and I rolled my eyes in annoyance letting out a heavy sigh.

"I better follow them with all this testosterone I gotta make sure they don't forget about Loki or kill each other," I told Natasha making my way to the back of the plane to jump off, "or both." I added making Natasha smirk slightly as I jumped out and flew down into the forest where the four men were duking it out while Loki laughed in amusement.

"Loki, I've got a question for you," I said as he whipped around turning to face me with a look of confusion. "Why do guys always have to fight? Why can't they just hate each other in silence like girls do? There'd be so much less destruction," I asked him curiously and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Even I don't know the answer," Loki answered casually and I rolled my eyes at the idiots down below. "Who are you?" Loki asked in awe and I raised an eyebrow up at him confused.

"Why do you ask?" I asked him hesitantly.

"I can feel the radiation and power of the Tesseract coming off of you in waves," Loki said staring at me in fascination and I just shrugged.

"The name's Crysta Heart, now as much as this is entertaining, I better go down there and make sure they don't kill each other," I stated annoyed and slightly disturbed by his sudden fascination over me. I flew down in between all four men bringing up a blue shield dome over me to push all of them back and to protect me from their powers.

"Kisha, get out of the way you've got no business in this fight," Tony said in what was supposed to be a demanding voice and I glared at him in annoyance.

"Actually it is my business because just like you Stark I was also called in to help stop this problem. Not to mention the fact that you idiots just had to prove your manly strength and forget about the war criminal up on the cliff!" I exclaimed furiously and Tony's mask shot up showing off his scowl.

"Fair maiden, leave this area at once! We are in the midst of a battle-" the Viking armored blonde man boomed and I glared at him with my hands on my hips in indignation.

"Why? Because women aren't as strong as men on a battlefield, is that it?" I demanded through narrowed eyes and he took a step back surprised.

"Well, yes-" the man began and I threw a flaming blue punch at his face not even having the chance to dodge it in time as he leveled a tree.

"Say that again," I stated in deathly calm voice as he staggered to his feet favoring jaw where a nasty burn had formed with an incredulous look. "I dare you," I added through gritted teeth and he lifted up his large hammer to the sky as thunder began to form overhead shooting down into the hammer preparing a strike. He shot the thunder at me and it hit dead center, but I stood my ground giggling hysterically as everyone looked at me as if I were mentally ill or in astonishment.

"My turn," I said completely serious shooting a mix of my blue thunder with his thunder in a blinding white and blue light causing him to lay groaning on the floor as blood began to trickle out of his side. "Had enough?" I asked coldly as he stared at me with defeat and pain in his sky blue eyes nodding slightly.

"I admit defeat. You are an opponent far more powerful than I," the man stated in defeat as I helped him stand up because of his injuries.

"Thank you and here," I said kissing the palm of my hand as it glowed a bright blue placing it on his wounds causing him to gasp in wonder as his side was instantly healed. "If you men are done trying to prove to each other your strength, then I would suggest you kindly follow us to the plane so that we can stop the upcoming war," I stated with the an calm and regal air like a princess. Grumbling and mumbling, the men walked back to the parked plane a few meters away from the war zone grabbing a snickering Loki and putting him onboard.

"What is your name fair and mighty maiden?" the blond man asked trying to break the tense silence in the air and I smiled slightly. No one's ever called me a fair maiden before, it's kind of nice and the way he says it is slightly adorable.

"Kishkidacathasha," I said with a smirk as his eyes widened in astonishment and I giggled at his many attempts at saying it failing every time. "But I prefer people calling my by my nickname, Kisha," I told him as he sighed in relief.

"Fair Kisha I apologize for saying that men were better on a battlefield than men. That was very insulting of me and I beg for your forgiveness since you are a force to be reckoned with and you have earned my respect," the man stated formally taking my gloved hand in his and kissing my knuckles. I blushed furiously nodding quickly after he let go of my hand and when I stole a glance at Danny he looked livid with anger.

"You don't have to beg for forgiveness you just have to ask and I'll give it to you if you tell me your name," I said in a gentle voice with a soft smile.

"Very well, my name is Thor Odin son, prince of Asguard at your service," Thor said with a nod of his head full of shoulder length blonde hair. Wait a minute…

"Thor as in the god of thunder? I knew your name sounded familiar! I remember learning a little bit about Norse mythology at school with Phantom. Do you remember that day, Phantom?" I exclaimed in happily. That was my most favorite lesson that he gave that day. Danny rolled his eyes with his arms crossed against his chest not even looking at me.

"Nope in case you've forgotten I was drooling in my sleep on the desk at the time exhausted from ghost hunting," Danny said in annoyance and I felt my heart slightly ache that I rubbed at my chest a couple of times before it stopped.

"Right," I mumbled softly twiddling my thumbs in silence as the room lapsed back into tense silence. Eventually, Natasha landed the plane on the Helicarrier as a group of agents led Loki inside until he was put in an impenetrable glass cage as Nick Fury attempted to interrogate him. I sat next to Natasha not even paying attention to a word they said only thinking about how Danny was mad at me glaring at the floor so I wouldn't notice.

"He killed 80 people in 2 days," Natasha said monotonously and my head shot up at that looking at Thor as he hesitated for a moment.

"He's adopted," Thor said calmly as Tony walked in followed by Phil talking with Dr. Banner about a bunch of science stuff that my mind couldn't even attempt to keep up with.

"Finally! Someone who speaks English," Tony exclaimed excitedly in a suit with a tie, but only I noticed the fact that Tony was placing little red and silver dots under the table.

"So how are you my lovely and super powered adoptive daughter!" Tony exclaimed oddly and I cringed sliding down into my seat as everyone's eyes landed on me.

"Hey," I mumbled quietly and I looked up when Natasha patted my back gently with a sympathetic face.

"That's all I get? Is this because I accidently blurted out the name of your crush in front of everyone including him?" Tony asked amusedly, but I had had enough.

"You know what? Back off! Pretend you never adopted me because honestly I wish you had never even looked at me or whatever gave you the stupid notion to adopt me!" I shouted running out of the room as tears slid down my face. I ran blindly until I came to a deserted hallway and just cried in the corner for a long time. Great going Kisha you broke down like a little kid! Let's not forget the fact that now we're lost!

"Ms. Crystals?" I heard someone call me, but I was too tired to care.

"What?" I asked meekly not even lifting my head off my knees to look at the woman.

"Are you alright? Do you want me to show you to your room?" I looked up to lock eyes with a tall woman in a skintight SHIELD outfit with brown eyes and brown hair tied up in a high bun. I sniffed and nodded my head following her as she lead me down more confusing corridors until we stopped outside a door, and she told me that all of my belongings were already in there. Without even thinking, I floated over to my bed sinking into a dreamless dream too tired to even think about anything else.

**Danny's P.O.V.**

"Well, that could've ended better than I thought," Tony said sarcastically and slightly hurt. I stared at him incredulously.

"You really don't know a thing about raising teenagers, do you?" Natasha asked glaring daggers at him. He gave her a blank stare.

"What makes you think I even know how to raise anyone for that matter? It was Pepper's idea not mine," Tony retorted and I raised an eyebrow up at him.

"Well, you better start learning, Stark otherwise she's going to just keep running away from you," Steve retorted giving him a seething look.

"Where do I start? I don't even know anything about her and she won't even talk to me," Tony said with a grimace.

"I hope you're happy, Tony," Agent Hill replied giving him a dark look.

"What did I do this time?" Tony asked annoyed.

"You made a broken girl cry her eyes out," Agent Hill snapped turning on her heel and striding out of the room making everyone fall silent.

"I'm going to go talk to her," I said with a heavy sigh as I walked out of the room full of adults following her energy signature until I came to a door that was left slightly open. My heart sunk as I saw Kisha's body flung over face first on the bed with tears all over the pillow so I just sat on the edge of the bed rubbing her back with one hand. Tears started to prick at the edge of my eyes as she whimpered with fresh tears and I lay next to her wiping away her tears trying to calm her down.

"Why are you mad at me, Danny?" Kisha whispered and I flinched knowing that it was partly my fault that she's so sad. I sighed heavily staring at the navy blue carpet floor trying to choose my words carefully.

"I'm not mad at you Kisha it's just that when Thor kissed your hand, I-I got a little jealous," I whispered sheepishly rubbing the back of my neck.

"Why would you be jealous of that?" Kisha asked confused sniffling a little at the end, but I was focusing on trying to keep the blush that was threatening to spread across my face.

"I-It's because…well…um…I-I r-really like you," I stammered nervously.

"As a friend?" Kisha asked sadly and I immediately shook my head.

"Not as a friend. I-I've wanted to be m-more than j-just friends," I stammered waiting for her reaction looking into her cyan blue eyes. I've always loved Kisha. She's my best friend always having my back and always they're for me when I need her. I don't know what I'd do if I lost her. I was snapped out of my thoughts when a pair of soft lips were pressed against my lips so softly that I almost thought I'd imagined it. I just sat there completely frozen, but then the moment ended too soon as Kisha pulled back looking at the floor with a bright red blush painted across her brown cheeks.

"I-I-I'm sorry, I completely ruined our friendship with that s-so I-I'll just go-" Kisha stammered, but I cut her off by pressing my lips against hers to stop her from apologizing. It was perfect and I can't believe that the girl of my dreams was right there beside me the whole time in Amity, it's amazing how you realize that the one for you can also be one of your best friends. We pulled away resting our foreheads against each other's and I couldn't help, but just smile happily knowing that she loved me just as much as I loved her by looking into her beautiful glowing cyan blue eyes. They say that a person's eyes are like the window to their souls and I can see that her eyes are full of love from the past three years that we've known each other.

"D-Do you want to be more than just friends?" I asked her wanting to make sure this was really what she wanted and I could see that she really wanted to be more than just friends. She nodded. "Then would you like to be my girlfriend?" I asked shyly and she smiled brightly.

"Yes, I'd like that very much," Kisha said happily and her eyes were filled with unrestrained joy. I couldn't help the huge grin that just blossomed across my face as she giggled at my excited face.

"Ow! Ow!" Kisha exclaimed clutching her heart panting heavily.

"What's wrong? Kisha, are you okay? What's hurting?" I asked her frantically not knowing what to do. She just started crying in pain out of nowhere rubbing at some spot above her heart.

"I-I'll be alright, it's just that lately I've been feeling sharp pains in this area lately and it just spiked a little," Kisha reassured me and I looked at her concerned.

"Maybe you should see a-a doctor or something-," I stammered beginning to panic when Kisha grabbed my face in her hands bringing me to her eye level.

"Danny, relax," Kisha, told me and I sighed heavily staring at her with my worried toxic green eyes.

"What if something's happening to you, Kisha? What if it's something dangerous?" I questioned worriedly and she looked down at the ground not meeting my gaze. "Kisha? What's going on?" I asked her sternly noticing her sudden discomfort and she sighed nervously.

"I already know what's happening, so please don't worry about it, okay?" Kisha said softly as she stared down at her hands sadly and I sat up taking her hands in mine getting her attention.

"What's going on, Kisha? You can tell me anything, you know that right?" I asked her and she nodded looking deeply into my eyes, and that's when I noticed the fear in her eyes.

"I'm-I'm changing, Danny from the inside out and it's scary because there's a possibility that I might not survive the change," Kisha whispered as I stared at her trying to grasp what she's saying. "I'm losing more of my humanity everyday and soon I might not even be a part of the land of the living anymore. Danny, I'm turning into pure energy in the form of a human," Kisha explained trembling and my eyes widened at how dire the situation really is for her. "The Tesseract is a part of me, Danny, I created the Tesseract centuries ago," Kisha added nervously and I gapped at her in astonishment.

"How?" I managed to spit out completely baffled by the mere idea.

"It was once an egg in my ovaries and I just kept on pouring energy into it until it turned into the cube, but now it wants to do something like I-I don't understand why, yet it feels like it's calling out to me in a way," Kisha explained confused.

"Do you think you it wants to merge with you?" I asked nervously. Who knows what might happen if the Tesseract tries to do that? Not to mention what Director Fury is going to do when he finds out about this he might use her as a weapon.

"No, in a way, the Tesseract has become sentient in the past couple hundred years. I think it wants to be fully sentient like it wants to be human like me," Kisha said slowly thinking it over trying to explain it as simply as possible.

"That's impossible, right?" I asked her utterly confused and she narrowed her eyes in thought before shaking her head in disagreement.

"It's possible, but the way I see it is that the Tesseract is still in its infant to toddler stage, which basically means if I were to make the Tesseract human in the form of a human it would look like a baby basically. However, in order for it to become human, the Tesseract would also need a male to sort of volunteer to be its father or to at least complete the transformation," Kisha thought as she began to pace around the room deep in thought.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked trying to get her to calm down a bit.

"Think of it this way, I'm basically the Tesseract's mommy and every baby needs a daddy. Do you get it now?" Kisha asked stopping her pacing to look at me and that's when it all made perfect sense. I blushed as I suddenly had an idea.

"Do you want me to be the daddy?" I asked her sheepishly rubbing the back of my neck and she smiled shyly in the most adorable away that I smiled in reassuringly.

"Would you really want to? Once you're the dad there's no turning back. The Tesseract is basically just an egg, and as soon as you touch the cube it's going to take in your DNA and one sperm, which can be extremely painful," Kisha warned and I nodded confirming my choice.

"I still want to be the dad if you don't mind," I told her eagerly and she smiled brightly throwing herself on top of me from sheer joy and relief.

"I'd like that so much that you've got no idea how much it would mean to me," Kisha whispered happily in my ear and I grinned at how things were starting to turn out.

"What about Fury?" I asked her worriedly and then her face contorted from joy to panic. She visibly paled and gulped nervously.

"I don't want to tell him, but he's going to find out one way or another, which scares me more than anything," Kisha mumbled loud enough just for me to hear and I nodded.

"We can go into hiding in the Ghost Zone," I suggested and she looked down at her hands in thought before nodding. "If worse comes to worse, we can do that, but first we've got to locate the-"

"Done. Oh my gosh," Kisha stated with wide horrified eyes as I looked at her alarmed.

"What's wrong?" I asked alarmed and then a horrible **boom** shook the Helicarrier making of both hit the floor.

**Kisha's P.O.V.**

Swiftly, Danny helped me to my feet as we raced out into the hallway only to find it had turned into a battlefield. How could things have gone south so fast? That's when we both heard a deafening inhuman roar and we locked eyes fully knowing that the Hulk was making a guest appearance.

"I'm going down there to see if I can overshadow the Hulk. I might be able to turn him back into Bruce in time before he destroys too much stuff," Danny told me and I nodded knowingly. If anyone could stop the Hulk, then it would be Danny.

"I'll go around the ship and try to help as much as I can preferably keeping the intruders away from Loki's cell," I told him and he hesitated, but thought better of saying something.

"Just…be careful. We can't have him finding out about this," Danny warned me and I nodded seriously.

"No one, not even Tony is supposed to find out about this," I agreed and I gave him a quick kiss on his lips smirking at his surprise. "For good luck." I added and he grinned his adorable goofy grin as he phased through the floor. I took off in the opposite direction towards Loki's cell knocking out a couple of the men that Loki had controlled on the way down, and I even teamed up with Phil staring wide eyed at the giant gun he was holding.

"I'll go in first," Phil whispered and he quietly took out the guard at the cell's controls alerting Loki and Thor of his presence. As Phil was talking to Loki, I hid in the rafters of the ceiling aiming a ball of blue energy strong enough to knock Loki out when my blood ran cold as he stabbed his staff right through Coulson's chest.

"NO!" Thor bellowed and I nearly joined him, but I knew I had to be quick and stealthy. After Coulson slumped to the ground, I threw the energy ball at Loki only to have it dodged and he knocked me off the rafters making me collapse onto the floor breaking my arm with an audible snap, but I bit down hard on my lip to keep from crying out. I've suffered worse wounds before. I'm not about to give Loki the satisfaction of knowing he was the cause of my injury. Immediately, I refused the urge to crack his skull open, watching maniacally as his blood pours out staining the ground in a luscious red…. Focus Kisha focus! I watched from where I was still pinned to the ground with the tip of his golden staff as he stared down at me wearing a calculating expression. As he was laughing, I moved closer to Coulson as silently as possible without him noticing placing my hand on his chest hiding a small blue light glow as it healed his wound ever so slightly.

"You are an amusing mortal or should I say half mortal?" Loki sneered and I narrowed my blue eyes at him in suspicion.

"What makes you think I'm half mortal?" I demanded staring deep into his maniacal green orbs trying to find a way into his mind, but I clutched my head in agony as I felt something that's been buried for months begin to resurface.

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't notice you trying to mess with my head?" Loki asked unimpressed and he grabbed me by my hair pulling me up.

"You…will…regret this…Loki…mark my words," I grunted as my body tried to morph into Tigress. _Let me out, Kisha. Let me bring him suffering._ I opened my eyes only for them to open as glowing blue slits as fangs began to elongate and I growled in a feral voice.

**Danny's P.O.V.**

I sighed heavily rubbing my temples after I had just left the Hulk's body from overshadowing him. **Roar!** I jerked to my feet when I heard Kisha's roar of rage and my eyes widened to the point of saucers when she burst through the door running towards me as agents shot bullets, but they bounced off her body.

"Phantom!" Kisha shouted as her huge cat-like body knocked me to the ground just like Cujo usually does whenever ran into me. She's literally 19 feet tall, 25 feet long and a 20 feet long tail covered in snow white fur with navy blue strips and claws about 4 feet long.

"Hi…Kisha," I grunted from the weight of her heavily muscled body as I tried to wriggle out from underneath.

"That's Kisha?" Tony asked dumbfounded with his eyes wide with fear and amazement.

"Phantom," Kisha purred softly as she nuzzled her big fury head against my stomach trying to be affectionate, but it just cut my air supply.

"It's good…to see you…too Kisha," I panted and I was relieved when she pulled away only to blush furiously when she began to purr and act like a tame house cat.

"What…happened to her?" Steve asked confused and worried about her wellbeing. I sighed sadly as unwanted memories began to surface, but I just ignored them.

"What got you so mad?" I asked worriedly and Kisha's furry face contorted from joy to pure rage.

"Reindeer hurt sharply dressed man badly," Kisha stated furiously and I had a bad feeling about what she meant.

"What happened to Coulson?" I asked seriously and I followed as she raced down the corridors until what I saw froze me to the core. There lying on the ground up against a bloody wall sat Coulson's slowly bleeding body lay breathing heavily with a pained expression. The missing Hulk container and no sign of either Thor or Loki. Carefully, I picked up Coulson's bloody body and carried him to the med bay for the many medics to look after him with Kisha following close behind. She would not let anyone keep me or Coulson away from her guard and when we arrived in the conference room Fury began to question me about what happened to Coulson and why Kisha turned into a giant cat.

"For once in your life Fury just shut up!" I shouted nearly completely losing my control and the room fell silent.

"Excuse me?" Fury seethed glaring darkly at me, but I held his stare.

"You heard me and you have no right whatsoever to go poking your nose around in her business-"

"It does when she might be a threat to national security that needs to be terminated," Fury said and my white hair turned to flames as my eyes turned a blood red. Everyone took a step back staring at me in apprehension and fear.

"Um…could someone get me a blanket? It's really cold out here," a small voice asked breaking the silence and everyone turned around to see Kisha back in her human form crouching in a fetal position shivering without any clothes. I quickly made a warm blanket from my ecto energy wrapping it around her shivering form smiling softly as she also smiled giving me a quiet 'thanks'.

"I didn't ask to be here, Fury. I came here because I wanted to help and you know I could've very well just have left, but I still came and I'm still here," Kisha said looking him dead in the eye. "How many wars have you been in, Fury? I've been in more than I can count and you know what? I'm still sane. When we find the Tesseract, I'm going to deal with it my way," Kisha stated blankly.

"What makes you think-"

"I created the Tesseract. The gods took it, then they lost it on Earth. Humans tried to harness it to create weapons of mass destruction to control everything. Am I right, Fury? Because if you've got weapons of mass destruction, then you can easily take down potential threats putting fear into the hearts of millions making them do whatever you want," Kisha sneered as her eyes retained her normal fiery blue energy. I stared at her in complete shock. Where'd that come from?

"Why should I listen to you? What have you been keeping from us? Why should we trust you?" Fury demanded and she simply smiled.

"I don't care because I'm not helping anymore. When you look to find me, I'll be gone like a ghost," Kisha replied ominously and she disappeared in a swirl of blue and white light. I phased through the room following Kisha into her room reappearing in the bathroom.

"What happened back there?" I asked her confused and worriedly as I saw her familiar mysterious smirk creep its way up on her face.

"Get ready because soon they'll be beginning us to come help them with the fighting the battle, Casper," Kisha teased and I rolled my eyes at her cheesy nickname.

"Oh, really? And how do you think that's going to happen Sherlock?" I asked her sarcastically and she smirked walking around to grab a couple of clothes out of her black duffel bag still clutching the blanket over her body as I kept my eyes locked onto her beautiful eyes.

"All will be revealed in due time," Kisha murmured loud enough only for me to hear. Next thing I knew, she had disappeared slamming the door with loud bang causing me to jump. I sighed heavily with a tired smile. _That girl is going to be the end of my afterlife, but I'll completely die a happy man._


	6. Chapter 6 Picking Names

**Hi everyone! I know I haven't updated in awhile, but I've been really busy with schoolwork that it's not even funny. Especially since I've had to stay after school a couple times this week in order to make up some work before first quarter ends, which is this friday. Hopefully, I'll be able to update my stories more freely once second quarter starts. Just a heads up, this story is going to continue on into the Ultimate Spider Man series for awhile.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the Avengers, Danny Phantom, Ultimate Spider Man and Atlantis the Lost Empire.**

* * *

**Kisha's P.O.V.**

I smiled barely being able to hide my nervous energy with what I just started with SHIELD. Quickly, I slipped on a pair or loose fitting black cargo pants, a cerulean blue over the shoulder t-shirt with a black tank top underneath, a black hood/cape, a black domino mask and a pair of blue combat boots. A soft knocking startled me out of my trance and I yanked the door open to come face to chest.

"Hey, Fury wants to talk to us on the deck," Danny told me and I raised an eyebrow up at him as if saying 'I told you so'.

"Let's go," I said casually and he laced his fingers with mine making us both go intangible through the ceilings until we appeared in front of Fury.

"We need you to help with the fight it looks like they could use someone who can control the cube-" Fury began, but I interrupted him.

"I don't control the cube. No one can or will, and yes we'll help, but you better not interfere with my concerns with the Tesseract," I stated firmly regaining my old regal air. I phased out of the Helicarrier with Danny still holding my hand towards Manhattan where hideous aliens were attacking the city on weird flying hovercraft things.

"You ready?" I asked nervously and Danny nodded with a confident smile on his pale face resting his smooth forehead against my milk chocolate one.

"We'll fight back to back and I'll cover for you once you locate the Tesseract. Then we're going to get serious after this war," Phantom whispered huskily against my ear and I didn't even try to suppress a shudder.

"You sound so hot like that," I mumbled and he laughed at me as he shot down some random aliens from buildings while I followed the tug of the Cube's power pulling me towards Stark Tower. That's when I spotted Natasha talking to who I'm guessing is Doctor Selvig and I landed on the top.

"Do you know how to shut this portal down, Dr. Selvig?" Natasha was asking him when she stared at me with surprised eyes.

"He can't, but I can," I said with my hands on my hips walking towards the machine surrounding my baby.

"What are you going to do?" Natasha asked as I stepped forward reaching my hand out to the Cube and I was 100% sure, what I was about to do.

"I'm going to make my own decision," I said as I effortlessly passed through the shield of pure energy feeling power washing over my entire body smiling at the childlike laughter that only I'm able to hear. _Mommy!_ A little child like voice was exclaiming excitedly as I placed my hand on top of the Tesseract when at the back of my mind I could hear Phantom shouting trying to get my attention. I looked up in time to see Tony in his Iron Man suit fly through the portal with a nuke and I felt my stomach sink knowing what he was trying to do. _I'm sorry, baby, but you'll have to wait a little bit longer before you can join me,_ I told the Cube telepathically and it made a sad keening noise. A long blue tentacle wafted away from the Cube and began to swirl around my white and blue hair in a teasing manner making me giggle as it pounced around on my fingers.

"Close it," I heard Phantom shout and I placed my hand on top of the Cube making it close the portal. _Mommy? Can I be with you now? Can I be a girl, now?_

_Not yet, we still have to go find, Daddy. _I gently plucked the Tesseract out of the huge contraption carrying it in my arms as if it were a delicate infant. I looked up just in time to see Iron Man plummeting to the ground rapidly and not slowing down at all. _Hang on, sweetheart. I told the Cube_. Taking in a huge gulp of air, I leaped off the building towards Iron Man's falling form only to come to a screeching halt as the Hulk caught him sliding down a building. Quickly, I changed course and flew down to the ground where the Hulk had landed shoving Iron Man's limp form off his giant green chest while the Avengers and Danny crowded around him.

"Tony?" I whispered in horror noticing how his arc reactor wasn't glowing anymore nor could I feel the pulses of energy that usually barely radiated off it. "Tony!" I shouted skidding on my knees trying to see if he was just unconscious, but I knew that he wasn't. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I remembered all of the times we fought together and how bad they were knowing that he's dead. He'll never know how much I really do care for him and I was kind of hoping that he could become the father figure that was lost to me years ago. No, I'm not going to let him go this easily, not after everything I put him through, so I did the one thing I know how to do. To heal and revive. Taking in a deep breath, I focused a ball of bright blue condensed energy opening my palm placing it carefully against Tony's arc reactor and it immediately caused the reactor to whir to life making him inhale a huge a breath of air. He coughed sputtering incoherent things and I jumped out of the way for Steve to help Tony stand up as the others began to congratulate him and other stuff, but I tuned it all out from exhaustion.

"How am I still alive though? I actually saw a bright light," Iron Man asked dumbfounded and I smiled weakly as everyone looked towards me. I was so exhausted that I actually started to sway and hallucinate.

"Hey, dad," I rasped as he looked at me in both awe and surprise.

"How did you? Are you alright?" Tony asked worriedly and I chuckled weakly.

"Peachy, but there's still one more thing I got to do," I weakly reassured him and I turned to Phantom tiredly, "time for my baby to join us." I stated and Phantom smiled nervously with a hint of concern, but he stepped forward anyways. I held out the Tesseract towards Phantom grinning as he placed his hands underneath the Cube right under my hands. A shriek of laughter filled the air coming from the Cube and swirls of blue light spun around the both of us as the laughter became louder and louder. As soon as it began though, the light show ended and that's when I noticed that Phantom was holding me in a warm embrace with a small bundle of joy in both our arms. We looked down to see a small bundle of joy tucked safely in our arms. She had a nicely tanned skin tone, large cyan blue eyes with hints of green and ice blue in them, a small tuft of pure snow white hair and a few streaks on black in her hair.

"She's beautiful," I whispered and the other Avengers gathered around us making sounds of astonishment at our baby.

"She took after you," Phantom whispered in my ear making me blush deeply smiling slightly.

"What happened to the Tesseract?" Steve asked worriedly.

"I…turned her…human. Phan…tom…I need a nap." I mumbled and my eyes rolled into the back of my sockets as sleep finally overtook me.

**Phantom's P.O.V.**

I caught Kisha with the baby in her arms just before she fell backwards. Before Tony could begin to question me I quickly explained to him that she was just exhausted and needed to rest. Everyone sighed in relief.

"Let's just take a day off. Hey, have you guys ever tried shwarma? There's a nice shwarma joint a couple of blocks from here; I don't know what it is, but I want to try it," Tony exclaimed tiredly yet somewhat cheerfully.

"We're not finished yet," Thor muttered and I remembered that we still have to deal with Loki. Ugh.

"Then, shwarma after," Tony stated determinedly and I carried Kisha up to the penthouse while Tony flew up with Hawkeye, Thor carried Steve and the Hulk just leaped from building to building until we reached the top of Stark Tower. I snickered at Loki's weak form trying to scramble up the steps, but he stopped upon noticing us standing behind him weapons at the ready. He smiled weakly propping himself up on his elbows.

"If it's all the same to you, I'll take that drink now," Loki replied in a tired voice. No one said anything as Thor secured some sort of bulky handcuffs around Loki's wrists and mouth.

"Phantom, do you need any help there?" Natasha asked with concern and I nodded my head.

"Could you take the baby for me? It's kind of hard to carry both Kisha and the baby," I asked her smiling gratefully as she carefully took the baby in her arms. "Hey, Tony, where's Kisha's bedroom?" I asked tiredly and he looked at me strangely.

"It's downstairs on the 8th floor," Tony instructed and I nodded as both me and the female master assassin went towards the elevator, "don't take advantage of my daughter in her sleep!" Tony shouted and I whirled around blushing furiously shouting loud protests.

"Mmmmm…quiet….honey," Kisha mumbled and the other Avengers erupted into laughter while Natasha snickered as my face turned a darker shade of red. Thankfully, the elevator opened up at that moment so I quickly stepped inside with Natasha close by. In less than a couple of seconds, we made it to the 8th floor and found Kisha's bedroom, which turned out to be more of a penthouse. Quickly I placed Kisha down on a bed, but I guess on the way down she must've tightened her grip because now she wouldn't let go.

"Need some help there?" Natasha asked amusedly cradling my baby girl safely and I chuckled uneasily.

"Uh, I think I can get her off….eventually," I mumbled the last part and she smiled knowingly.

"Why don't, for tonight, you stay with her? It doesn't look like you'll be going anywhere," Natasha pointed out and I nodded sighing softly positioning myself on the bed more comfortably. Now I was lying on my back with Kisha hugging my chest while I had one arm wrapped around her shoulders. Natasha was able to help me position my little girl in a comfortable fashion with baby snuggled safely in between mine and Kisha's bodies sleeping soundly.

"Thanks Natasha," I said gratefully and she smiled in return walking out of the room leaving me alone with two special girls. Smiling fondly, I gently pushed a few strands of white and blue hair out of Kisha's face grinning as she pressed her face into my hand. With a tired yawn, I allowed the familiar white rings pass over my body turning me back into Fenton and for sleep to claim me as well.

**Kisha's P.O.V.**

My eyes shot open to the sound of whimpering and something snuggling close to my breasts. I looked down to see the baby Tesseract trying to get some milk and I blushed furiously knowing that I was officially screwed at the moment. Shifting positions carefully as not to awake Danny from his peaceful slumber, I picked up the baby gently floating off the bed out of my room to go look for some milk to give my baby. I smiled joyfully. _My baby girl. I finally have a child to call my own._ I thought smiling brightly staring down at the infant wrapped in a white blanket that was a mixture of both me and the love of my life.

"My own daughter," I whispered happily as I ticked gently rubbed her soft cheeks.

"I guess that makes me Grandpa Tony," a familiar snarky voice said in an amused voice and I slowly turned around to be faced with Tony Stark leaning against the wall with a small smile on his face. I shrugged as I pressed the elevator button waiting for it to take me up to the penthouse where there will hopefully be some milk.

"If you want to be called that, but I don't think you want the media to know that," I said walking in as soon as the doors opened only to have Tony follow me inside leisurely.

"Maybe," Tony said with a shrug as we silently waited for the elevator to go up not wanting to ruin the already tenuous companionship in the air. I just stared down at my baby to make sure she was alright and I smiled as she stared up at me with her huge blue eyes with amazing flecks of different colors swirling in them. "She's really beautiful you know," Tony said smiling softly looking down at my baby girl.

"I know," I whispered chuckling as she stared up at Tony curiously with her mysterious eyes. "I'm really sorry for the hard time that I gave you. It's just…I-I never really had a father figure that stuck around me much. He-he died a very long time ago and we never really did much together." I explained sadly holding in the tears that want to fall, but I refuse to let fall.

"It's okay, Kisha. I know that I haven't been the best of dads ever either, so yeah, I'm sorry for how I acted. Let's start over. Hi, my name's Tony Stark genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist," Tony said in a teasingly friendly way and I smiled in amusement.

"I can't really shake your hand even if I did want to, Tony, I've got my hands full. My name's Kisha Crystals, it's nice to meet you," I said politely with a small smile. _Ding!_ The elevator doors opened up and we both walked out into the penthouse looking for some milk and a bottle for the baby when I opened a cabinet with rows of different colored bottles. My jaw literally fell open as my eyes widened to the point of saucers.

"Ah, there they are. Steve, Natasha and Clint were dragged over to the closest supermarket by Pepper shopping for some stuff the baby might need," Tony explained and I felt tears of happiness begin to prick the edge of my vision, but I snapped out of it when the baby let out a shrill scream that seemed to shake the entire building. I flinched in pain and immediately used my telekinesis to make a quick warm bottle of milk for the baby trying to calm her down, but it's hard to focus with a baby wailing in your ears. I grabbed the finished baby beverage and began feeding her just in time for all of the Avengers to appear ready in their battle suits looking completely exhausted.

"We heard a scream," Steve said exhausted and I flashed him an apologetic smile, but it probably came out as a grimace since my ears were violently ringing.

"Sorry, about that. The people got impatient with waiting for her milk," I replied a little too loud, but hey I'm partly deaf at the moment.

"You don't have to yell," Clint mumbled and my face scrunched up in confusion not being able to hear him completely.

"What?" I shouted shifting the baby a little so she could be more comfortable as she heavily sulked on the bottle as if it were a lifeline. I looked up to be met with my boyfriend's gorgeous ice blue eyes making me smile happily at the fact that he hadn't left yet.

"What are we going to name her?" Danny whispered in my ear and I had to suppress a shiver from running down my back. I shrugged walking over to the table to sit down with him following pulling out a chair for me to sit on making me grin.

"I don't know, yet," I said a lot less loud as I felt the ringing in my ears begin to quickly fade away.

"You don't know what?" Tony asked confused from his spot behind the marble counter.

"What we're going to name the baby," Danny answered thoughtfully for me and everyone became quiet as they thought for a minute in silence.

"How about Lilly?" Pepper suggested from the doorway and I craned my neck to see her in a professional business suit.

"Where are you going, Pepper?" I asked curiously and she smiled sadly.

"I'm heading over to Malibu, California for a few days to get some work done there for Tony while he and the others stay here," Pepper explained and I raised an eyebrow up in shock.

"How many Stark businesses does he have around the state?" I asked intrigued and Pepper chuckled.

"More than he can remember. Oh, and Tony you have work and a couple of meetings to attend to, like now," Pepper stated amusedly making everyone snicker as Tony made loud protests.

"It's too early for this!" Tony exclaimed and I laughed softly.

"That's why I'm so happy that I'm not an adult, yet," I whispered to Danny and he looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"You're the older than everybody in this room combined and yet you're still not considered an adult," Danny said in amusement and I snorted.

"Don't I know it," I said with a grin and Danny laughed at my joke. I looked down to see the baby drink in the last drop of milk so I held her in the upright position and gently patted her small back. **_BURP!_**

"That better have been the baby who just burped," Pepper said in a warning tone and I rolled my eyes in mock annoyance.

"Of course it was the baby, Pep," I reassured her amusedly only to blush as my stomach let out a monstrous hungry growl. Everyone stared at me before they all burst out laughing at me, as the baby was startled from the loud noise.

"I'll everyone some breakfast," Natasha offered after Pepper had dragged Tony out of the kitchen by his ear as he protested loudly along the way.

"Let's see…perhaps you should name the child…Margaret?" Thor suggested thoughtfully and I stared at him with an 'are you serious?' look.

"That's an old lady's name," I deadpanned.

"What about Sarah?" Clint asked, but I shook my head.

"Too common,"

"Danielle?" Bruce put in his two cents and I giggled.

"Danny's cousin's name is Danielle," I said with a small smile.

"How does Arielle sound to you?" Natasha asked distractedly as she made our breakfast.

"It sounds a little too girly," I said chuckling as the baby followed my pointer finger as I moved it side to side near her face.

"Just pick a name already," Clint groaned and I glared at him with my glowing cyan blue eyes making him raise his hands up in surrender.

"Let's name her Teresa," Danny suggested thoughtfully and I thought about it for a moment. It is a pretty name after all. I smiled nodding happily.

"I like it. What do you guys think?" I asked and everyone made murmurs of agreement, "wait, and then, what's going to be her last name? Should I use mine or Tony's?" I asked nervously.

"You should use your last name for now, until you get married," Bruce said with a thoughtful expression.

"Breakfast is ready," Natasha exclaimed placing a huge plate full of eggs, pancakes, toast and eggs. Danny and I stared wide-eyed as Thor, Clint and Steve raced over to the counter beginning to wolf down the food. Danny sighed sadly with a forlorn smile as he played with little Teresa and I giggled as she reached out for him to pick her up. He held her as if she was the most delicate thing in the world and she truly was the most fragile thing in the world.

"What's wrong, Danny?" I asked him quietly and he closed his eyes before looking at me sadly.

"I'm going to have to go back to my adoptive family soon," Danny whispered and I felt my stomach drop down to my feet. I felt the familiar tears begin to prick my eyes and a single tear slipped out, but I sighed sadly as Danny gently wiped it away turning my face to look him in the process.

"Hey, I promise to come and visit you everyday if I can. I live not too far away from here, Kisha, so don't worry about me not visiting because nothing's going to keep me away from you this time," Danny told me with the same stubbornness and determination that I've come to love about him.

"You never did tell me who adopted you," I said meekly and Danny smiled sympathetically.

"Turns out my mom had an older sister named May Parker and I've got a cousin named Peter who goes to the public high school in Manhattan. I'm already enrolled there maybe we can convince Tony and Pepper to enroll you there too," Danny explained happily and I snorted.

"After what happened the last time Pepper enrolled me to a private school, I highly doubt she's going to want me to leave the Tower to go to school ever again. I also want to be able to spend more time with our daughter instead of going to school, but I'll think about it," I explained and he gave me a confused look.

"What happened at the private school?" Danny asked curiously and I scowled at the floor.

"I had to wear a horrible uniform and wake up at an ungodly hour, not to mention I got expelled on the first day of school when I got into a bad fight with a group of rich snobs," I explained with an innocent grin and Danny gave me a weary look.

"When you say a 'bad fight', how bad was it?" Danny asked cautiously and I grin turned into a full out evil grin.

"I broke a couple of teeth a few bones and over a ton of different egos," I joked and Danny snorted rolling his eyes shrugging his shoulders.

"I guess it could've been worse," Danny relented and I giggled as Teresa grabbed a fist full of his long black hair as he winced in slight pain. "Ow, ow, ow! Sheesh, she's got an iron grip like her mother!" Danny grunted loudly and I laughed as I helped Teresa release her hold over her father's black locks.

"Maybe she'll grow up to be just like me," I said cheerfully and Danny mock gasped in horror.

"If that happens, then I'm screwed," Danny mumbled and I slapped his thigh gaining a loud yelp of pain from him as I gave him a mock glare.

"You better not be thinking about using foul language around our child or else we're going to have a nice long chat," I warned him in serious tone inwardly laughing as his face paled.

"Y-Yes, dear," Danny mumbled nervously as he rocked little Teresa in his arms gently. The other Avengers laughed at our odd display of romance.


End file.
